wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Venomtongue
Infobox picture is by: Luster! THANK YOU LUSTER Venomtongue is a NightWing OC and one of Luckybird's many characters. He was put up for adoption and put into a nice home with a certain Avillan. Personality Since he usually resides in his own home, working out blueprints and half-made inventions for the good of the tribe, he isn't as well known as his brother, Mastermind. However, even though he is the less-liked of the two scientists he had the most success in moving to the Rainforest. Because of his studies of foretelling the future and plate tectonics, he was able to leave the island earlier than everyone else, managing to establish himself in the village and take all of his most important designs. He was able to sell many of his ideas to other tribes, building him a reputation that his brother never had. And those were the small inventions. His big stuff is still kept by the NightWings. Given his name, he is rather sharply speaking, and sometimes can accidentally insult someone that he didn't want to. Somehow, he had managed to input cursing into the scientific language, and can frequently switch between the two. He is also very sarcastic, and many dragons have had trouble following his train of thought, which also switches rather rapidly. He can also be rather reasonable, able to figure out logic and common sense when others can't. Even though he is rather sharp-spoken, he is regularly the one to stop fights. When he is in his element, there is no stopping him. No matter what, he will always try and do his job well and to the fullest. It is, after all, his life's work. Appearance His scales are an indigo-purple color that can only be seen in full sunlight, which many NightWings -including himself- had only gotten to see when they moved. Around his head, he has streaks of dark purple from where the venom has stained him. When he became very ill, this purple discoloration was all over his face and near his chest as well. His wings are splashed with stars in a similar matter to his brother, though his are much dimmer and harder to see in light. His eyes are orange-red, though streaks of yellow-orange can be seen. Because of long nights with low candle-light, his vision isn't very good, and they are usually blood-shot. He has a small tank on the back of his head that holds a mixture of SandWing and RainWing venom. There is also a small device in his chest with a small screen that is visible, and it is really the only thing that keeps him alive. His teeth are stained black. History WILL ADD Abilities WILL ADD One of his greatest achievements Venomtongue is a pioneer in new technology, mostly artificial extensions and prosthetic limbs. In fact, he tested them all himself. However, there was only one that he kept with him, while he sold the rest to the Nightwing tribe. One of the many was a venom-shooter. He had decided to figure out the chemical and physical makeup of a Rainwing and how it's venom capabilities worked, so he performed eye-open surgery on a captured Rainwing and found that the properties of venom only activate when they are exposed to air, and so therefor it is completely harmless to the Rainwing before it spits it. He constructed a venom spitting device himself, and after careful measures of Sandwing venom and cactus juice, it was able to replicate the uncorroded nature of spat venom. It also increased it's toxicity levels, making it usually kill very quickly. With this he surgically implanted into his head, and then connected it with his brain, his mouth, and it pretty much became a part of him. After a while, he also began to realize that a small amount of this venom was being remade by his body. This scientific discovery caused him to announce this to the entire tribe, and he was prepared to file a patent. However, he suddenly fell deadly ill. The medics from all tribes were brought to him and none of them knew what this strange disease was. He seemed to be choking, yet nothing clogged his throat. He seemed to be struck with uncontrollable shivers, yet he didn't have the chills or a fever. Finally, he himself figured out the problem. The venom had been neutralized by it's initial purpose, but it exposed a new one. A neurotoxin. He managed to create a device that could counter the effects, and implanted it into himself. Now he is stuck in a delicate balance, and any time the device fails the Nightwings have the likelihood to lose one of their greatest biological engineers of that generation. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters